


But Gravity Always Wins

by enmity



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enmity/pseuds/enmity
Summary: It's what couples do.
Relationships: Aqua/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	But Gravity Always Wins

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't gonna post it but I can't resist the audacious date...hah...

There was no end to Vanitas’ ill mood as they lead themselves out of the castle and into a new world, someplace busy and bright with neon lights and sleek buildings, a nervous energy like ozone and smoke and the smell of rain clinging to the air.

He’s grumbling under his breath as he links an arm around the crook of her elbow, leading her forward in an uneven stride. Vanitas steers her clear of impassive passers-by, the murky puddles of drainage and oil that litter the pavement, and Aqua hides a smile behind her knuckles. The word _thoughtful_ is on the tip of her tongue—the tone too soft to be teasing but enough to twist his mouth into a harmless scowl—but just as much she wants to ask what exactly he’d had in mind.

She hadn’t expected Vanitas to be the one who wanted to go someplace with her, spend the weekend doing something other than sparring or landing himself in trouble like it was his job, but then again, why would she? If there was one thing she could count on him to do, it was surprising her.

He tilts his head towards her, and his breath comes out in cool puffs when he says, “We’re almost there. Let’s pick up the pace. You don’t need me to hold your hand the rest of the way, do you?”

She levels her gaze to his, and meets his smirk with a chuckle. “Only if you want to.”

“I was asking _you_ ,” Vanitas huffs, syllables indignant and rough-edged like chipped stone, but his hand remains in a hold around her wrist, the mittens she’d insisted him wear fuzzy and brushing against her coat’s sleeve, and a few months ago, she would have wondered if she should mind. Now she just lets him off, nothing more than a faint blush she has to fight off to show for it.

It’s a small victory, all things considered. He looks smug anyway.

“Where are we going, anyway?”

“Let’s just keep walking.”

 _Where_ turns out to be a small restaurant tucked between two buildings at the far end of the street, someplace with the front sign smelling of freshly-applied varnish, the roof painted an audacious shade of red. There are flowers decaled on the door, the front windows, a tiny intricate garden of paint and plastic greeting them as they make their way inside. Vanitas couldn’t look more out of place, she thinks, and this time it’s not just a chuckle coming out of her mouth at the observation; it’s laughter, the sound soft and spontaneous and muffled into the back of her hand, and across the table they’re seated at, Vanitas _stares_.

“What’s so funny?”

“No, it’s nothing,” Aqua says, once she’s collected herself. “I’m just surprised, I guess. This isn’t like you.” She pauses, knuckles stilled against her mouth, “In a good way, I mean. So no need for the glare.”

For a few seconds he just looks at her, expression twitching in annoyance and something else she can’t quite place, but the next moment he’s back to his usual bravado, the crooked bend of his smirk and the way he leans back into his chair, the slow drawl of her name out of his mouth when he says, “You’re exactly right, Master Aqua. I mean, let’s be real; this kind of chocolate-and-roses shit is _your_ thing, isn’t it? This isn’t like me at all~”

“But,” he goes on. “I’ll tell you another thing.” He leans over, elbows on the table and knocking into the silverware, and she can’t find it in her to chastise him for the faux pas, the brazen use of language, because his breath is fluttering and warm against her cheek, and his smile’s a knife edge she’s standing on, and he’s right, he’s exactly right: she’s taken entirely by surprise.

“I think all of this is stupid, if you ask me. But you know what? I’m doing it for you. And I don’t know what’s up with you that makes all this sappy stuff worth it, but there you have it. And, well, you seem to be enjoying yourself, so…” He grins, entirely too pleased with himself, “Guess I was right.”

Vanitas’ smile is a sharp thing, a tightrope and a knife’s edge at once, and despite herself, Aqua slips: she feels the flush, spreading hot and sudden across her face, blooming flowers or a kettle of water boiling over, and he laughs, far too loudly and smugger than he’s ever been, and she should mind, she ought to mind…

But, well.

She supposes she can save it for when they get back.


End file.
